Nine Celestial Castles
The Nine Celestial Castles are a group of powers within the region controlled by Qing Di Mountain in the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World). By managing the area for Qing Di Mountain, they were able to manage the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World) for its resources. Later, Tiantai invaded the Nine Celestial Castles and took over the territory, starting their reign over the Nine Celestial Castles, including the Nine Clouds Continent which hosts Ba Huang, Jiu Yue and Gan Yu. Castles * Ancient Celestial Castle * Celestial Palace of Punishing Thunders * Celestial Qi Castle (Destroyed) * Celestial Si Kong Castle * Celestial Summer Castle * Celestial Transformation Palace * Celestial Wen Castle (Destroyed) * Great Celestial Palace of Thoughtfulness * Palace of Medicinal Kings (Destroyed) Battle for control of small worlds The nine castle hold a competition between the young people who are less than fifty years old. The three groups whose young people are the strongest gain control over the small worlds. They couldn’t make the leaders fight because they didn’t want a great and tragic war. They didn’t want their leaders to lose face either. Last time the Qi Clan won and Punishing Thunders took 3rd and got the position of the messenger. The companion has 81 disciples below the Emperer layer participating 9 from each of the castles. The competition was fair, each person had to fight against every fighter from the eight other celestial castles. From there, the first eighteen cultivators would be selected and the ranking would be made made: the first cultivator had eighteen points, the second one seventeen, and the eighteenth would have one point. In the end, the three groups which had the most points gained control over the small worlds for the next ten thousand years. Wen Ao Feng ranked first, the second one was from the Palace of Medicinal Kings. The third one was one of the cultivators who had lost against Wen Ao Feng, the fourth one was Gu Li, the fifth one Qi Yu Chen, the sixth one was someone from the Celestial Wen Castle, then Qiao Chi Feng, Zhou Tian Ruo and Xia Tian Fan. The Celestial Palace of the Punishing Thunders, the Celestial Wen Castle and the Palace of Medicinal Kings. They would control the small worlds for the next ten thousand years; however, the Celestial Wen Castle had the dominant power. The Celestial Palace of the Punishing Thunders had ranked third, so they would probably be in charge of protecting the passage from the great world to the small world. However, the Celestial Qi Castle began panicking everyone in the small worlds when they began to feel that they would lose control over the small world. Many people who had always wanted to come to the great world were planning on leaving or had already come out. Trivia * The Name inspired the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World), which is the small world that is vied for by the nine powers. Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Dark Clouds